


Randy's Boys

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Randy, Priceless - WWE, Randy is possessive, Threats, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Randy hates when people touch his boys.





	

Title: Randy's Boys

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Randy/Ted/Cody, and David/Jennifer

Characters: Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, Heath Slater, Jennifer Hudson and David Otunga.

Summary: Randy hates when people touch his boys.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Disappear Wendy."

Heath Slater disappeared quickly as Randy Orton took to stand over David Otunga. The big darker skin man stiffened as The Viper stood above him hands dangerously hanging losing on the weight bar.

"W-what do you want Orton?" David asked hating how his voice broke at the beginning.

"Well you see it's common knowledge that Priceless is mine."

"So what Randall?" David snapped. Randy smiled as he effortlessly lifted the 250 weight bar threatening losing in his hands.

"So what? So what? I think you don't understand David. You need to keep your hands off my boys or else."

"Or else what?"

Randy dropped the bar making David finch watching for impact. Opening his eyes when no weight hit him only to find Randy holding it dangerously close to his body.

"I'll end your career little boy and if you don't keep your hands off my boys. Or would you rather I have someone visit your little singer."

"Don't you da-" the younger, tried only to cut off by Randy who quickly placed the bar down and grabbed his neck.

"Don't you fucking dare. You ever touch my boys again I'll end your career and someone will visit your little singer. Good bye Otunga." Randy whispered as he let the neck go. Turning away Randy smiled as he heard the cursing muttering of David Otunga.


End file.
